


Christmas to Remember

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday plans don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all!! :)

“You’re…”

“…fully booked, yes ma’am.”

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose, and took a deep breath, as she slowly counted to ten. She willed herself to calm down, while silently promising herself that she would make her Chief of Staff suffer when she was back in London.

“How can you not have even one room available?”

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but we are currently undergoing renovations on most of our rooms.”

“Renovations?”

The clerk nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

Olivia took a deep breath. “Can you recommend a good hotel in the area?”

The young man hesitated to answer. “I’m afraid they’re all full as well, as they have taken on our overflow.”

“Overflow…” she began slowly.

“Yes, ma’am,” the man answered quietly.

Olivia sighed.

She could direct ops taking place in countries across the planet, and yet she could not see her way to booking a room in a ski lodge for Christmas.

Torturing Tanner was beginning to sound better with every second that passed.

 _“Ma’am, it’s Christmas Eve. The lodge will have plenty of rooms available, so there’s no need to book ahead.”_ Bill had told her, once he’d convinced her to take some much needed time off.

Things were quiet internationally, and even Bond had swanned off on holiday, so she’d decided to heed Tanner’s advice, and had left London for the snowy cliffs in Glencoe for a couple days of relaxation, not wanting to be too far from home just in case (choosing, of course, to forget the events that had happened the last time she was in this part of the country). She had no intention of skiing, and all she’d wanted was a quiet room, with a fireplace, and a good book…

Christ, I should have stayed home, she thought darkly, starting to think of ways to make Tanner suffer.

“M?”

Her head snapped up at the familiar voice. She took a deep breath, then turned to see, “Bond.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I **was** planning to spend the holiday here, but unfortunately, that does not look like it’s going to be happening,” she replied.

“What? Why not?”

“Apparently, they have no rooms available due to renovations, and all the hotels in the area are full up as well.”

“You didn’t have a reservation?”

She shook her head, feeling a slight flush of embarrassment creep up her neck, and settle on her cheeks. Forget torture, she thought, killing Tanner sounded like a much better idea. “Tanner assured me I would not need to make one. That no one would be here over Christmas.”

Bond raised an eyebrow. “Remind me to shoot him for you when we’re back in London.”

“You’ll be too late,” she said.

“You’re not thinking of driving back now, are you?”

“What other choice have I got?”

“M, you can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s snowing-”

“It’s been snowing all afternoon, 007.” She cut in.

Bond rolled his eyes at her. “Exactly. It’s been snowing all afternoon, and it’s piling up. They’re also predicting that we’re going to get at least two to three feet of snow overnight,” James told her.

“I’ll have to chance it,” M replied, a deep scowl on her face. “I have no place to stay.”

“You can stay with me.”

“What?”

“You can stay with me,” James repeated. “There is no way I am letting you drive in this weather,” he told her, and before she could respond, James turned to the desk clerk. “I’d like another key card for room B23, please.”

“Sir?”

“Another key card, please,” James told him, then gestured to M. “She’s going to stay with me.”

“You do realize, sir, you are booked for a single occupancy?”

“Fine, change it,” Bond said. “And, give me another key card.”

“Very well, sir.”

Ten minutes later, James grabbed her bag, and offered her his arm. “Ma’am,” he said in his most chivalrous voice.

Olivia shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips, and slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. “Lead on.”

**~*007*~**

“This is not going to work.”

“Of course it is,” Bond replied, as he placed his hand on her back, and gently urged her further into the room.

Olivia suppressed the shiver that ran down her back at the warmth of his touch, and shook her head as she looked around the room.

She wasn’t sure why, but she had expected Bond to have a suite, and was surprised to discover he’d only booked a single room. A spacious room, yes, but a single room. She turned to look at him as he closed the door. “There’s only one bed, Bond.”

It was a very big bed, Olivia noticed, and no matter what fantasies she might harbour about her favourite agent in the deepest recesses of her heart… it was still just the one bed.

“There’s also a sofa,” he told her, carrying her bag over to the bed. “I’ll sleep on that, you can have the bed.”

“That will do your ribs a whole lot of good, I’m sure.”

“They’re just bruised, M,” he said. “I’ve slept in worst places, with more severe injuries.”

She shook her head. “I’ll take the sofa. It’s your room after all.”

“And you’re my guest,” James told her, then held his hand up to stop her. “M, let’s not argue. Please. Just take the bed.”

She sighed, thoughts of killing Tanner filling her mind once again. “All right.”

“Thank you. Now, there’s space in the drawer there,” he said, pointing to the dresser. “Unpack your bag. I am going to assume that you’ve not had anything to eat since you left London.”

She nodded.

“Well, after you’ve unpacked, if you have no objections, will you allow me to escort you to the dining room for dinner?”

“Thank you. I would like that,” she replied, then watched as a large smile blossomed across his face.

“Great! Then I’ll just…” he gestured to the bathroom.

Olivia smiled, and nodded. “James…” she called to him, catching him just before he closed the door. He looked at her expectantly. “Thank you.”

His smile returned. “You’re welcome, M.”

**~*007*~**

“So you have bruised ribs, and you come to a ski resort to recover?”

James chuckled, and shrugged. “Crazy, I know,” he said. “I actually had no intention of skiing.”

Olivia smirked. “Of course not,” she replied, as she slipped a forkful of potatoes into her mouth.

“And not that either,” he told her, taking a sip of his wine.

She arched an eyebrow, and continued to smirk.

“I brought a book with me, and I planned to relax, just as the doctor ordered.

Olivia snorted softly. “Sure.”

“I’m serious,” James replied.

“Is everything all right?”

They both looked up to see their waitress standing next to their table. She was tall, young, and quite pretty, Olivia noticed, and her attention was focussed fully on Bond.

“Fine, thank you,” James replied with a smile.

“Can I get you anything else?”

“Some more wine, please.”

“Of course, sir.” The young waitress flashed him a broad smile before she turned, and sauntered away.

“I think I will check with the front desk when we’re finished eating. Perhaps a room has become available,” Olivia said.

“Why?”

“The waitress --”

“What?!” James glanced around, then looked back her, and gave her a funny look. “You’re not serious?”

Before she could reply, the waitress appeared with the bottle of wine. “Here you are, sir,” the waitress said, and reached for his glass.

Once both glasses were refilled, James thanked her.

“Is there anything else?”

“No, thank you. We’re fine,” James told her.

“Well, if you need anything, just wave.”

“Thanks,” he said.

Olivia watched the young woman walk away, then looked to James, arching an eyebrow.

“Do be serious, M.”

“I am, 007. She is obviously interested.”

“Well, I’m not interested in her,” he replied, taking a bite of his steak. “And you’re staying put,” he told her, once he’d swallowed his bite.

“James…” Olivia shook her head.

“M, you’re staying in my room,” he told her, and took a drink of his wine. “Besides, you’re already unpacked.”

Olivia chuckled.

“So, what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Why a ski lodge? I happen to know you no longer ski,” Bond said.

“I’m not really sure. Tanner convinced me that I needed to get out of London --”

“He was right, you did.” James interjected.

“But I did not want to go anywhere too far, just in case,” she continued, and he nodded in understanding. “So I thought a nice room, perhaps a fire, and like you, curl up with a good book and relax. And possibly go for a nice, quiet walk if it’s not too cold.”

James grinned. “So we’ve both come to a ski resort not to ski.”

“Apparently so.” Olivia laughed. 

**~*007*~**

Olivia finished brushing her teeth, spat her toothpaste into the sink, then rinsed her mouth, before turning off the tap. Straightening up, she spared a quick glance at herself in the mirror, then stepped out of the bathroom into the dimly lit bedroom.

“All yours, 007.”

“Thank you, Ma’am,” he said, then slipped inside the smaller room, closing the door behind him.

Olivia made her way to the bed, and climbed in under the blankets. Less than five minutes later, Bond exited the bathroom, and she watched him cross over to the sofa, which he’d made up while she washed up for bed, and curled up on his side.

“Are you certain you’re going to be all right there, Bond?”

“Yes, ma’am. It’s quite comfortable.”

“James, I’ve sat on it. It’s not that comfortable.”

After dinner, she’d excused herself, and had returned to the room, and curled up on the sofa to read her book. Expecting James to find amusement with any one of the young women wandering around the lodge, she’d been surprised when he’d come back to the room less than twenty minutes after she’d left the dining room, and joined her on the sofa… with his book in hand.

“It’s fine, M.”

“I will happily take the sofa, and give you back your bed.”

“Good night, M,” James said, then turned out the light beside the sofa.

“Good night, James,” she replied, turning out her lamp as well, plunging the room into darkness. She snuggled into the blankets, and closed her eyes.

**~*007*~**

A loud thump woke her up.

She sat up slowly, muffled cursing reaching her ears.

“James?”

“I fell off the sofa,” he said. “And don’t you dare laugh!”

“I would never,” she told him, a smile in her voice, as she turned on the light. She saw him sitting on the floor in front of the sofa, his arms wrapped around his middle. Olivia frowned, concern washing over her, and tossed the blankets aside, then slipped out of the bed.

She hurried across the room, and crouched down beside him. “Are you all right?”

James nodded. “Just got the wind knocked out of me, that’s all.”

Olivia regarded him for several moments, then stood. “Grab your pillow and the blanket, and get in the bed.”

James scrambled awkwardly to his feet. “I am not letting you sleep on the sofa.”

“Very gallant of you,” she replied, and grabbed the pillow, “but I have no intention of sleeping on the sofa.”

“M…” James shook his head.

“Bond, we’re both adults, and it’s a big bed,” she told him.

“But --”

“No buts. I refuse to spend the night listening to you fall off the sofa,” M said. “Get in the damn bed, 007. It’s late, and I’m tired.”

“Yes, ma’am,” James responded, grabbing the pillow and blanket he’d been using off the sofa, then followed her to the bed.

Olivia got back in the bed, slipping beneath the covers, and watched as Bond climbed in on the other side. “Okay?” she asked.

He turned his head on the pillow to look at her, and nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

She turned off the light, then curled up on her side, pulling the blankets up to her chin. “Good night, James,” she said softly over her shoulder.

“Good night, M,” James replied quietly.

Closing her eyes, Olivia prayed sleep would not be long in coming, but quickly realized that was a foolish wish. The steady, even breathing from behind her, made her all too aware of the man sleeping in the bed with her.

A man she was very attracted to.

Her body tensed when she felt the bed dip, then slowly relaxed when she realized that he’d just shifted position. She exhaled the breath she’d been holding, and then her eyes snapped open when she felt a hand close over her shoulder, and she found herself being tugged onto her back.

Before she could ask James what he was doing, he whispered her name, then lowered his mouth to hers. She moaned softly as his tongue pushed past her lips, and he kissed her deeply.

She gasped when his hand closed around her breast, and her eyes flew open.

A soft snore beside her had her turning her head to see James sound asleep next to her.

You’re a foolish old woman, Olivia Mansfield, she told herself, as she rolled back onto her side, and curled up in a little ball.

A sad sigh escaped her as she closed her eyes.

**~*007*~**

Olivia sighed happily.

She was dreaming of James.

Dreaming of his warm body curled around hers, his chest pressed firmly to her back, the hard ridge of his cock nestled against her arse, as his large hand held, and rhythmically squeezed her breast.

She felt her nipple peak, and moaned softly.

The squeezing stopped, and seconds later his hand lifted from her breast and slid out from under her pyjama top. His body shifted away from hers right after that, and she felt him climb out of the bed.

When she heard the bathroom door close, Olivia rolled onto her back, and took a very deep breath.

She hadn’t been dreaming.

Not this time, she thought, and felt a warmth travel through her body. James had been spooning her; his large, warm hand fondling her breast. She smiled, but it quickly faded when she remembered how fast he’d moved from the bed when he’d realized he’d been spooning his old boss.

Olivia sighed, as the pleasant warmth left her body, and she admonished herself once again for entertaining such thoughts about him. You need to stop this, Olivia, she thought. James will never see you as anything other than an old woman, and his boss.

She sighed again, then sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed just as the bathroom door opened.

“Good morning, M,” James said, with a smile, as he walked into the bedroom. “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, James,” she replied softly.

“I thought I’d let you take your shower first,” he told her.

“Thank you.” She smiled and stood, then crossed the room. “I appreciate it.”

“Consider it my Christmas gift to you,” he quipped, his eyes twinkling at her.

In spite of herself, Olivia laughed, and patted his shoulder affectionately as she passed him.

“M?” James called to her just as she entered the bathroom. She turned to look at him. “Would you like to have breakfast with me?”

Olivia hesitated for just a moment before nodding. “That would be lovely, 007, thank you,” she replied, then closed the door behind her, and leaned against it.

Just breakfast, she told herself. After that, she would send him off to have some fun. She had no doubt whatsoever that he would be able to find someone to join him. Someone young and pretty. After all, he should not have to spend his Christmas entertaining her, simply because she’d listened to Tanner and had not booked her room before arriving.

The thought of killing Tanner entered her mind once again.

Slow and painfully, she promised herself. Slowly and painfully.


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on, M, it’ll be fun.”

Olivia gave him a doubtful look as he gave her a helping hand into the sleigh. “I am not suitably dressed for this.”

“You’re fine,” James told her, climbing in beside her. “You have a nice, thick jacket on, and I am assuming you’re wearing tights beneath your trousers.” She nodded and he continued. “Good. Those should help keep you warm. We also have a couple of thick blankets, and if you still get cold, well, you can always cuddle up to me.”

Olivia bit the inside of her bottom lip as the image of being curled up against James as the sleigh glided along flashed in her mind. She pushed the image away. “I’m sure that won’t be necessary, Bond.”

“The offer stands,” he said with a grin, and a waggle of his eyebrows.

Olivia shook her head, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, as she pulled the blankets up over her lap. 

“Ready back there?” The driver looked back over his shoulder at them.

“Yes,” James replied cheerfully, as he tugged the remainder of the blankets over his legs as well.

With a flick of the reins from the driver, the horses shuffled forward, and the sleigh began to move.

Olivia’s hands clenched in the blanket, as James sidled a little closer, his thigh pressing firmly against hers. How she’d ever let him talk her into this, she would never know.

After sharing a very enjoyable breakfast, Olivia had, as she’d promised herself she would, sent James off to do his own thing.

_“But, M, I--” James protested, shaking his head._

_“Really, Bond, you do not need to entertain me. I’m a grown woman.”_

_“I know that.”_

_“So, go find something to amuse yourself. I’m sure any one of these young ladies,” she gestured around the dining room, “would be happy to show you a good time.” She pushed her chair back, and stood. “I’ll be fine. I would just like to enjoy my book in peace.”_

She’d walked away after that, forcing herself to ignore the hurt look that she’d seen flash across his face; not believing for one moment that James would truly prefer her company to that of one of the younger, prettier women milling about the ski lodge.

She’d so completely convinced herself that he was simply being courteous in deference to her age, as well as her being the head of MI6, that she’d been startled when he’d come back to the room less than an hour later, and talked her into going on a sleigh ride with him.

Olivia looked around at the scenery.

The meadow they were riding through was covered in a thick blanket of white, along with the trees; the sun shining overhead making everything sparkle brilliantly.

She smiled.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” she replied to his quietly asked question.

“Glad you came now?”

Olivia turned, and found James gazing at her. His cheeks were rosy from the cold air, his nose red as well, but his eyes were twinkling brightly at her.

“Yes,” she admitted. “This is lovely, James.”

A pleased smile graced his face.

“How did you know they offered sleigh rides.”

“I didn’t,” he replied. “One of the waitresses suggested it.”

“Is that so?”

James nodded. “Yes. After you left, I inquired as to what activities, other than skiing, were available, and was told about this. So I made the arrangements for us.”

“That certain you’d be able to convince me, were you?”

“You’re here with me, aren’t you?”

Olivia snorted, and nodded. “Point taken.”

He leaned closer. “Much better than simply reading in our room, wouldn’t you agree?”

Olivia shivered as his warm breath caressed her ear and cheek. She nodded, not trusting her voice. Christ, Olivia, get a hold of yourself. You’re the head of MI6, not a silly schoolgirl, she told herself almost angrily. You’re letting yourself get all flustered by one of your agents.

The problem was, Olivia knew, James was not simply just one of her agents. Not in her heart, and he hadn’t been for some time.

James smiled at her as he sat back, much to her relief.

The sleigh continued on, its passengers falling silent as they enjoyed the scenery around them, the only sounds that of nature, and the horses pulling the sleigh.

All of a sudden, James was grasping her shoulders, and angling her body towards the side of the sleigh. “Bond…?”

“Shh… look,” he whispered, and pointed out across the meadow.

The driver stopped the sleigh with a softly uttered command to the horses, and Olivia followed the line of James’ finger.

“Is that…?” she asked, seeing a large animal several yards away, perched still as a statue on a snow-covered rock. 

“Scottish wildcat,” the driver’s voice floated back to them. “Yes, ma’am. It’s a very rare thing to see one, as they tend to shy away from humans.”

“That’s incredible,” James murmured, his voice soft in her ear, his chin resting on her shoulder; his chest pressed against her back.

“Yes,” Olivia replied quietly, her attention no longer on the cat, but on the man behind her. James had dropped his arm once she’d seen the wildcat, and his hand was now resting heavily on her thigh, his other hand absently rubbing up and down her arm, and it was all she could do to not simply sink back into the warmth of his body.

They watched the large cat until it seemed to realized it had an audience, and suddenly leapt off the rock, and darted into the brush.

“Shall we continue?” the driver asked.

“Yes, please,” Bond replied, and as the sleigh resumed its trek across the meadow, he shifted away from her, and sat back in his original seat.

Olivia shivered at the loss of heat at her back.

“You’re cold!” James exclaimed, and before she could stop him, he slid his arm around her shoulders, and drew her firmly against him. He tugged the blankets higher, tucking them around her shoulders, and began to vigorously rub her arm once more. “Better?” he asked after a few moments.

She nodded. “Yes, thank you.”

“We can go back if you’re too cold.”

“No.” Olivia shook her head.

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Good!” he replied, giving her a quick squeeze.

Olivia closed her eyes for a moment, willing her rapidly racing heart to calm, then opened them again when she heard him whisper her name.

“Look up,” he said quietly.

She lifted her gaze and smiled at the sight of an eagle doing lazy circles in the sky. As she continued watch the bird, Olivia leaned her head against James’ chest. 

**~*007*~**

“M…”

Olivia sighed, and snuggled deeper into the warmth surrounding her, unwilling to give up the pleasant feeling she was experiencing.

“M… wake up.”

James’ quiet voice broke through the haze of sleep, and Olivia’s eyes slowly opened when she felt the soft caress of fingers on her cheek, to find him smiling down at her. It was then she realized that she was no longer sitting beside James in the sleigh, but was sitting in his lap, cradled in his arms.

“We’re back at the lodge,” he told her.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep on you,” she said, then wrinkled her brow in confusion. “How did I…”

“Your head kept falling back, and you looked so uncomfortable, so I pulled you onto my lap to hopefully keep you from getting a crick in your neck. I also thought it’d be a little warmer for you.”

She nodded at his explanation. “Thank you,” she replied, then slowly slipped off his lap to sit beside him on the seat.

James smiled at her, then climbed out of the sleigh, before offering her his hand. She placed hers in his, and allowed him to help her down from the sleigh. She was surprised when he then tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow, and began to walk her through the lodge’s barn, into the lodge itself.

“I thought,” James began, as they made their way through the lodge toward their room, “we could freshen up, then head into the common room; have lunch, and then play cards or chess, or just sit by the fireplace and read our books.”

Olivia glanced up at him, arching an inquisitive eyebrow. “You’re sure you wouldn’t rather be chatting up one of the young ladies?”

“Quite sure,” he answered. “I like the idea of a nice, quiet Christmas. I think we both deserve that, don’t you?”

“Yes we do,” Olivia agreed.

“So, does that mean…?”

She was still convinced James was doing this, spending all this time with her, simply because she was his boss, and he felt sorry for her, and the moment a younger, prettier woman truly caught his eye, he would be gone.

But in spite of that knowledge, Olivia decided to take him up on his offer, and enjoy his company for as long as it lasted, even knowing it would be like a knife in her heart to watch him go off with another woman. It was a feeling she knew quite well, and one she had yet to grow used to.

She nodded slowly, and smiled. “That sounds like a lovely way to spend Christmas.”

**~*007*~**

Glancing around the ski lodge’s large common room, as she waited for Bond to make his move, Olivia watched as another group of people entered. Several of them were women, and she saw the moment each of them noticed James, their eyes lighting up with interest. She wondered how long it would be before one of them would approach him.

After freshening up from their sleigh ride, they’d opted for a lunch of appetizers and finger foods, and had claimed one of the smaller sofas next to the fireplace the centre of the room, to play chess while they ate.

In the hour it had taken them to eat their food, and play their first game, no less than four women had come up to them, making a play for Bond. One had been quite subtle in her attempts, while the other three had been quite bold.

Each time however, James had very politely declined their invitation, and sent them on their way.

And while she had secretly been delighted that James had turned each of the women down, Olivia was still convinced one them would spark James’ interest, and he would then make his excuses and swan off with the younger woman.

“There,” he said, dragging her attention back to him, and their game. “Your move.”

Olivia looked down at the chessboard to see where he’d moved, then began to contemplate her next move. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of the young women sit on the sofa across from them. She glanced up to see Bond give the woman a cursory once over, then return his gaze to the chessboard.

Olivia made her move, advancing one of her pawns.

“I am not letting you win this one,” James told her, his eyes twinkling at her before dropping to the board.

Olivia chuckled softly.

As James contemplated his next move, Olivia covertly watched the woman shift on the sofa not so subtly trying to flirt with James. She was a tall woman, Olivia had noticed when she approached, with long red hair, trim figure, and relatively large breasts. As she sat across from them, she uncrossed her legs, crossed her legs, then made a show of unzipping her snow vest to reveal a pale green turtleneck stretched tight across her breasts.

James, Olivia noticed, continued to stare at the chessboard, and paid no attention to the redhead.

Another five minutes passed, and with a deep huff of annoyance, the younger woman stood, and stomped away.

“You just lost another admirer,” Olivia told him.

“Huh? What?” James asked, looking up from the chessboard.

“The young woman that was sitting on the sofa,” Olivia answered. “She was trying to get your attention.”

“What woman?”

Olivia shook her head.

“Your move,” he told her.

**~*007*~**

“Come on, M.”

“Bond, this is silly.”

“It’s tradition, M,” James told her, and waved the bright red cracker at her. “You know you want to.”

Olivia chuckled, and shook her head, as she reached out to grab the free end of the Christmas cracker.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

The cracker separated with a small bang, and the trinkets inside fell to the table between them.

“Who gets the hat?” James asked.

“You do,” Olivia replied.

James grabbed the hat from the table, then eagerly unfolded the green paper, and placed it on his head. He sat up straighter in his seat, and grinned at her. “How do I look?”

A delighted laugh escaped her. “Very handsome.”

James chuckled, then pointed to the second cracker. “Shall we see what colour yours is?”

Olivia shook her head, her body still shaking with amusement.

“M…” he whined playfully.

“Oh, all right,” she said, and picked up the cracker. James grabbed the other end with a large smile, then nodded at her when he was ready, and they gave it a good tug.

James picked up the paper hat from the table, and unfolded it, then held it out to her with an arched eyebrow.

Olivia gave him a fond, but exasperated look, and placed the hat on her head.

“Lovely,” he said in a soft voice. “The blue matches your eyes.”

She rolled her eyes, even as a slight blush coloured her cheeks. Before she could say anything, the waitress arrived with their second course. She was, Olivia noted, the same waitress from the day before.

“Can I get either of you anything else?”

Olivia shook her head.

“No thank you, we’re fine,” James replied.

“Very good. If you need anything --”

“I’ll give you a wave. Thank you, Rebecca,” James said, flashing her a broad smile.

A small spark of jealousy flared to life within her, which Olivia quickly pushed away.

She had no claim on him.

James had spent all day with her, when he could have been with any of the younger, more beautiful women, and if he chose now to swan off with one them, she couldn’t blame him, and would not stop him.

“You’re welcome, sir.”

Olivia bit back an amused as the young woman’s smile grew, and she seemed to perk up even more. “I think you just made her night,” she told him, as the waitress walked away.

James gave her a confused look.

“You remembered our waitress’ name, and you smiled at her.”

James gave her a long-suffering look. “You’re not going to start that again, are you?” 

Olivia chuckled. “No.”

“Good,” James said. “Because, I’ve already told you. I am not interested in her.”

“I can’t see why not. She’s quite lovely, and it’s obvious that she’s interested in you.”

“M…” James shook his head.

“In fact, quite a number of the women here have made it more than apparent that they’re quite willing to keep you company.”

“M…”

Olivia held up her hand. “Sorry. I’ll stop.”

“Thank you,” he said around a bite of his turkey, then gestured at her plate with his fork. “Eat your dinner, M, before it gets cold.”

“Yes, 007,” she replied, then took a bite of her potatoes, and gave him a smart salute with her fork.

She smiled as James chuckled.

**~*007*~**

“I hope you’ve saved room for dessert.”

Olivia and James looked up at the sound of Rebecca’s voice, to see her standing before them holding a tray with two large glasses of…

“Crannachan,” James grinned, and nodded. “I always have room for that.”

Rebecca smiled, as she placed the dishes down in front of each of them. “We all think it’s just so sweet that you’ve brought your mother here for Christmas,” she said. “We were hoping though, that she wouldn’t mind if we stole you away for a little while after dinner.”

Her appetite left her in a rush, in spite of knowing this moment would happen, and Olivia pushed her chair back, and stood.

“She’s -- ”

“No, I don’t mind at all,” Olivia said, before James could finish his sentence. She forced a smile, then turned and hurried out of the dining room.

**~*007*~**

“Did I say something wrong?” Rebecca asked.

“She’s not my mother!” James dropped his napkin to the table as he stood quickly, very nearly tumbling the chair over, then rushed past the waitress. 

“M!”


	3. Chapter 3

“M!”

Olivia ignored him, and continued walking as quickly as she could through the lobby.

“M, wait!”

Olivia shook her head.

“God dammit, Olivia, will you please stop!”

His use of her real name stopped her short. She spun around with the intention of giving him hell, but before she could utter a word, his hands were grasping her face, and his mouth was covering hers.

She hadn’t realized he was so close.

Olivia moaned, her fingers curling into his shirt as he kissed her. It wasn’t a gentle kiss, but a hard, hungry, passionate one that left her breathless when it finally ended.

“If that doesn’t tell you, I don’t know what else will,” James told her, panting softly. “We both know I could have had any one of those women if I wanted, but I don’t want any of them. I want you. I have chosen to spend this time with you, because I enjoy your company, because you’re an intelligent woman who keeps me on my toes, and who also happens to be sexy as fuck.”

Olivia shook her head, not quite believing him.

“Why is it so hard for you to believe me?”

“They’re right, James. I am old enough to be your mother.”

“So? So what if you are? What I feel for you, Olivia, is far from filial,” James said, then ducked his head to kiss her again.

It was a slower, deeper kiss; full of emotion.

“I love you, Olivia Mansfield,” James whispered against her lips, his thumbs lightly stroking the corners of her mouth. 

“James…” her voice was softer than a whisper.

“And I know you love me too,” he said, and kissed her again. His hand dropped from her cheek to her waist, and he gently drew her closer, until her body was pressed firmly against his.

Olivia’s fingers uncurled from his shirt; one hand slid up his chest to his shoulder, then on to curl around the back of his head, as her other hand slipped beneath his arm to clutch at his back. She pressed closer, and deepened the kiss.

“I do love you,” Olivia murmured against his lips as it slowly tapered off.

She felt James smile as he feathered soft kisses over her face. “I knew you did,” he muttered pressing a last kiss to her forehead before lifting his head to smile down at her.

“You did, hmm?” she asked with a soft smile.

“Yes,” James replied, smiling tenderly at her.

Olivia gazed up at him, and in his eyes, she could see his feelings for her shining brightly in the blue depths. Her hand slipped down from the back of his head to cup his cheek. “Oh, James…”

He ducked his head, and kissed her once more, before he straightened up. Without a word, James grasped her hand in his, lacing their fingers together, then led her out of the lobby. He held tight to her hand, letting it go only once he’d unlocked the door to their room.

“After you,” he said in a low voice.

Olivia entered the room, very aware of James following her inside, and walked over to stand beside the bed. She turned to see him slip the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door, then close it, and lock it before slowly walking across the room to join her.

James reached up, and caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers. “My M… will you let me make love to you?”

“Yes…” Olivia nodded, and watched a large smile blossom across his face, and then she was in his arms again, his mouth on hers as he kissed her hungrily.

They slowly, and methodically undressed each other, hands caressing and stroking every new bit of skin revealed to hungry eyes, until they were both clad in just their underwear.

Olivia gasped when James cupped her breasts, thumbing her nipples through the satin of her bra, teasing them until they were taut, tingling peaks.

“I have wanted to get my hands on your breasts for so long,” James told her.

She chuckled at the awe in his voice, and shook her head, as he slid a hand around her, and unhooked her bra. He slowly peeled the lingerie away from her breasts, and down her arms, dropping it onto the pile of clothes at their feet.

“Oh fuck,” James groaned. “They’re magnificent, Olivia.”

Olivia watched his eyes darken even more as he took in the sight of her naked breasts, and moaned softly when he pulled her back into his arms, pressing his bare chest to hers, as he ducked his head to kiss her. 

Revelling in the feeling of so much of his skin against hers, Olivia tightened her arms around James, and held him close as she kissed him back with equal passion, her arousal growing at feeling his hard cock prodding her belly. Her mouth left his with a breathless “Oh!” of surprise when he suddenly bent and scooped her up into his arms, then lowered her onto the bed.

He leaned over her, and gave her a soft kiss. “I’ll be right back,” he told her, then stood, and quickly crossed the room and disappeared into the bathroom.

Not even a minute later, he reappeared, and walked back over to the bed. Olivia rolled onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow as he held out his hand to her. In his palm was a small tube of lube, and a few condoms.

She arched an eyebrow. “I thought you’d come here to read?”

James shrugged. “I was trained to be prepared for anything.”

Olivia laughed.

He smiled at her. “To be honest, I forgot I had them with me, and only noticed them in my toiletry bag this morning when I grabbed my razor.”

“You won’t need these.” Olivia grabbed the condoms, and tossed them onto the bedside table. “Your last tests came back clean. But the lube, yes…” Her voice trailed off as she felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment.

James reached out to cup her cheek. “No reason to be embarrassed, Olivia,” he said in a quiet voice. “I understand.”

She smiled at him, and nuzzled her cheek into his palm. “Lose those,” she pointed to his boxer briefs, licking her lips at the sight of his cock straining against the cotton, “and get into this bed, and make love to me.”

A heated look came over his face, and she watched as he quickly removed his boxers, then stretched out beside her on the bed. He palmed her cheek once again, leaning in to kiss her softly.

Olivia rolled toward him, entwining her legs with his, as the kiss deepened, and grew more passionate. She moaned into his mouth when his hand closed around her breast, squeezing the full mound gently, then teasing her nipple with his fingers before slipping his hand between them to cup her sex.

“…James…” She breathed his name, resting her forehead against his, as he stroked her through her knickers. Her arousal grew with every firm slide of his fingers against her. 

“You’re so hot,” he groaned, and she gasped when he manoeuvred his hand inside her knickers, his fingers sliding between the lips of her pussy. “And wet,” he murmured, the tip of his middle finger just barely pressing inside her before he slid it out and up to stroke her clit.

“Oh god…” she whimpered, as he continued to rub light circles around her clit, and clutched him closer. “James… please…”

He nodded, and shifted away from her long enough to remove her knickers, then uncapped the lube. Before he could squirt some into his palm, she held her hand out to him. He grinned, and squeezed a generous amount into her palm, then some onto his fingers as well.

“Fuck!” James groaned when she slicked the length of his cock with the cool jelly, her touch firm and confident.

“Christ, James… you’re so big…” Her palm curled over the head of his prick, then slid back down the shaft. “So hard. I want you inside me now.”

James grinned and nodded. “Just let me…” He moved his hand between her thighs once more to prepare her. “Oh god, M… you’re so tight,” he said softly, as he slowly thrust his lube-coated fingers in and out of her pussy. “I can’t wait to feel you around my cock.”

“Then don’t,” Olivia told him, her already husky voice lower than usual, as she tightened her grip on his cock. “Don’t wait.”

James eased his fingers out of her, and urged her to lie on her back, then settled his body on top of hers, supporting his weight on his elbows.

Releasing her grip on his cock, Olivia drew her legs up, and grasped his face in her hands. “Make love to me, James,” she whispered with a smile.

James nodded, then lifted his hips, and reached between them to grasp his cock. He placed the head of his prick at her entrance, and then locking his eyes with hers, he slowly began to slide inside her.

“Ooh… god…” Olivia inhaled sharply, then clutched at his hip when he stopped, his eyes filled with concern. “Don’t stop!”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said.

“You’re… mmm…” she moaned when he gave a small thrust, pushing a little deeper. “You’re not. Oh god, James…”

James lowered his head, and kissed her as continued to slowly and steadily ease his cock inside her, stopping only when he was fully sheathed within her. He pulled his mouth from hers, and buried his face in the pillow beneath her head, panting softly. “You feel so good, Olivia,” he said, tilting his head so that his mouth was against her ear. 

“So do you,” she replied breathlessly, one hand lightly petting the back of his head, the other flexing against his hip. “Oh god, so do you!”

Olivia felt him nip her earlobe, before trailing a line of kisses along her jaw to her mouth. She sighed happily when he kissed her deeply, as he began to move. Gently at first, whispering soft words against her lips, then faster as their need grew.

“Yes! Oh yes, James! Just like that. Yes!” Olivia encouraged him, lifting her hips into his every thrust. Her hands grasped the firm cheeks of his arse, her nails biting into his skin with each drive of his cock into her. When she felt the first tingles of her orgasm, Olivia wrapped her legs around him, and trailed her hands up his back to curl around his shoulders. 

“Harder, James!”

“Yes!” he growled, and pushed deeper, harder, his hips starting to move at a frantic pace. “Fuck, Olivia…”

Olivia’s hands fell to the bed, her fingers fisting in the bedding as her body arched under his, her legs tightening around him as she came with a soft cry of his name.

James groaned, and as she continued to writhe, lost in the throes of her orgasm, he thrust hard one last time, pushing as deep inside her as he could, coming with a shout.

“James…” she murmured his name over and over as he sank into her embrace, his hips still moving gently against hers.

She gasped as another small tremor passed through her, then sighed as the waves of pleasure slowly ebbed, and they lay together, floating in a haze of orgasmic bliss.

Olivia nuzzled his temple as she brought her arms up to hold him close, unwrapping her legs from around his waist, lowering them so they were loosely draped over the backs of his thighs. She smiled when she felt him nip her shoulder. It was followed by a quick flick of his tongue, then a soft press of his lips before he raised his head to look down at her.

“You are amazing,” James told her, his voice thick with satisfaction.

She chuckled, and lifted a hand to brush the damp hair from his forehead. “So are you,” she replied.

“So, that’s what it’s like to truly make love,” he said, holding himself up on his elbows, his large hands framing her face, “and not simply fuck.”

The look in his eyes, the love shining out at her, took her breath away. Olivia slid her hand around to cup the back of his head, and drew his mouth to hers. 

“Yes,” she whispered against his lips, then kissed him deeply, pouring everything she felt for him into the exchange, moaning when after several moments, he took control of the kiss, and made it his to her, until it eventually tapered off into a series of breathy, feathery brushing of their lips.

Olivia smiled up at him, then gave a squeal of surprise when he suddenly rolled onto his back, taking her with him. She stretched out over him, wriggling against his body until she was comfortable, laying her head on his chest, tucking her head under his chin.

James groaned, his hands grasping her arse as he gently rocked up into her. While he was no longer hard, his cock was still buried inside her, and she was still sensitive enough for the action to send a small tremor of pleasure through her, making her moan.

“This has been the best Christmas I’ve had since I was a kid,” James told her, nuzzling a kiss into her hair, and tightening his arms around her.

“It’s been the best one in a long while for me too,” Olivia replied, pressing a kiss to his chest. “James…” she began, tracing the scar on his side, the one from Eve’s bullet, “you know we’ll have to keep this quiet.”

“Yes.”

“And it cannot change things between us at work. If you’re the right man for the job --”

“I know, Olivia,” James interrupted her, his fingers lightly stroking the raised skin on her left hip. “I know. I would not expect anything less.”

She smiled, and tilted her head back to kiss the underside of his chin. “I wish it could be different, and that we did not have to hide.”

“We could retire.”

“For the first time, that actually sounds appealing,” Olivia remarked, and felt James chuckle beneath her.

“Mmm… yes… making love all day, every day.”

Olivia laughed. “You have a one track mind, James.”

“Where you are concerned, yes I do,” he agreed. “But I am serious, Olivia. I won’t be able to remain a Double-O for too much longer, so why not? We could retire together, then sail off into the sunset.”

“We’ve certainly more than earned it.”

“Yes we have,” James said, nodding against her head. “Think about it.”

“I will.”

She snuggled closer, resting peacefully in his arms, as they talked softly in between light caresses and soft kisses; both enjoying the slow, gradual rekindling of their arousal.

“Remind me when we get back to London, to thank Tanner,” James said.

Olivia chuckled.

“What’s so funny?”

“All afternoon yesterday, and several times today, I’ve been trying to think of various, painful ways to kill Tanner,” Olivia replied.

“Really? Why?”

Olivia lifted her head from his chest, and gave him a look. “James,” she said pointedly, then rolled her eyes at the amused smirk that spread across his face. She slapped his chest.

He caught her hand in his, and drew it up to kiss the inside of her wrist. “Okay, fair enough, but considering how things have worked out…” his voice trailed off, as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed, and nodded. “Yes. Now I am trying to think of just how to thank him.”

“A nice bonus?”

“It may come to that, and lord knows, Tanner deserves one,” Olivia replied in a thoughtful voice. “But I think it should be something a little more personal, don’t you?”

James nodded his agreement, and then the smirk slowly appeared on his face again.

“What are you thinking?”

“We could send him here for New Year’s,” James suggested. “He could get lucky with any one of the ladies here.”

Olivia giggled, and shook her head. “I don’t think so.”

“Bill’s a good looking guy. I’m sure he’d have no trouble scoring with one of them.”

“I’m not arguing that point.”

“Then what?”

Olivia allowed a small smirk to play across her lips. “You don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?”

“And he’s supposed to be your best friend.” Olivia tsked at him.

“Olivia…” James gave her a look.

She laughed, then moaned when she felt James’ cock twitch inside her. She began to rhythmically clench and unclench her inner muscles around him, as she leaned close. “He’s seeing someone.”

“Who?”

“The Chairman of the Intelligence and Security Committee,” Olivia replied with a smile, which turned into a full-fledged grin at the surprise on James’ face.

“He finally asked him!” James crowed with a grin.

“You did know!” Olivia sat up suddenly, straddling him, and crossed her arms under her breasts, bending her legs on either side of James.

James shook his head. “I knew Bill was interested in Mallory, that’s all.”

“So you know that Tanner’s bisexual?”

“Of course,” James said, as he stroked his hands over her thighs. “When did this happen?”

“When you were on your last mission.”

“No wonder he was strutting around like a peacock. Good for him!” James smiled. “Mallory had just better not hurt him.”

Olivia smiled tenderly at the warning in James’ voice. Having so few real friends, she knew he was very protective of those he did have. “I’ve already warned Gareth.”

James grinned. “That’s my M.”

She chuckled.

“Well then, why don’t we make it a trip for the both of them? I know Bill likes to ski, and even if Mallory doesn’t, they can still have an enjoyable time,” he said, his hands traveling up her sides to cup her breasts. “We’ve certainly proved that’s the case.”

She moaned softly, nodding her head. “True.”

“God knows this will be a Christmas I won’t soon forget.”

“Me either.”

He sat up, and wrapped his arms around her, then leaned in to kiss her softly. His voice was low, and she could hear the love in it, when he spoke against her lips, “After all, I got the one gift I’ve wanted for longer than I can remember.”

“Oh James…” she whispered, grasping his face in her hands, and kissed him lovingly. “Yes. This has definitely been a Christmas to remember.”


	4. Epilogue

“How will you know if your plan worked?”

“If I’m still alive at New Year’s, we’ll know.”

Deep chuckles filled the room.

“Something had to be done. They’ve been dancing around each other for years.”

“You just could not take it anymore, is that it?”

“Exactly it. They both needed this push. Not just for my own sanity, but theirs. Even you noticed the attraction.”

“You are such a romantic, Bill,” Gareth said, sliding his arms around the other man from behind, and propping his chin on his shoulder.

“I just want them to be as happy as we are,” Bill replied, laying his arms over Gareth’s. “And everyone should be with someone they love at Christmas.”

Gareth tightened his arms, and drew Bill closer, then reached up to cup his cheek, and tilted his head back. “I agree,” he said, leaning in to kiss him.

They kissed for several moments, then relaxed in each other’s arms, and gazed out the window.

“I just hope,” Bill murmured quietly a short time later. “That it’s a Christmas both will remember.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [See Yourself Through My Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132002) by [JustAnotherUnderstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy)




End file.
